Change
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Shouenai (boy x boy) - Grimmjow x Oc (Komo) and minor Ulquiorra x Oc (Gwen). This is a slice of life romance, and is rated T for minor adult themes. Komo quickly becomes involved with a college tearaway by the name of Grimmjow and is recruited into his one-man-gang, the 'Pantera'. How will he cope?
1. Chapter 1

Spring was upon them, but it had been snowing heavily nonetheless, which did not make getting to college easier for anyone. Certainly not Komo at any rate, as the poor teen had been forced into a pair of thick winter boots, a heavy office trench coat and gloves with wool on the inside. Practically knee deep in snow the young man hauled himself past the college doors and into the corridor, his orange orbs peeping over a green scarf wrapped around his jaw and lips.  
"What happened to you?" Klara asked, seeing her older brother wander past stiffly.  
"Dad wouldn't let me leave without at least six layers on." came his muffled voice. Stopping by his locker the young man unravelled his scarf and hung it up on a hook on the inside of the door, his hands being opened and shut once he plucked off his gloves. In rapid succession the warmth of the college was beginning to get to him, as he tried to get as many jumpers off as possible.

In awe Klara watched as he took off the fifth and final layer of fabric keeping him warm, revealing his college jacket and tie that was concealed underneath.  
"What?" Komo asked, folding the last jumper and putting it inside his locker.  
"Nothing." his sister chuckled, holding her books against her chest as she turned to look at the doors. "Ah, the princes are here." she gasped, while Komo merely glanced at her and then up.  
Everyone was gawking and gasping now, even the guys seemed to be fawning over the sight of the group coming up the corridor.  
"Who are they?" he asked casually, seemingly the only person not affected by their beautiful features and well kept hair.  
"Their faces are practically everywhere, some of them even have modelling careers, you should recognise them." Klara whispered, blushing at Byakuya. "Oh, I wish I could be introduced." she squealed, while the raven haired teen simply mumbled and rolled his eyes.

Without really meaning it he had come into eye-contact with one of them, and they seemed to stare at each other for a moment before he spoke.  
"Hey." he spoke up, slightly surprised that they responded to his gesture for attention. Klara on the other hand did not seem pleased by this in the slightest, and had began to squirm on the spot.  
"Proposing to one of us?" Aizen asked, raising his eyebrow slightly. Komo on the other hand lolled his eyes off of him and looked at the group as a collective whole. "This is Klara, my sister. She's a big fan." the teen stated bluntly, while she only gasped and ducked away behind her book out of sheer embarrassment.

Having informed them Komo shut his locker and began to wander off with his tome like subject books in hand, while his sister just stood there like she had been frozen by the icy wind coming through the entrance door.  
"Who was that?" Byakuya asked, glancing between the group before he looked at Klara. The young blonde did not speak though, she simply made a strange gargling noise and darted off after her brother with her head down.  
Having caught up to him Klara smacked him over the back of the head and glared.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" she snapped, trying to remove the beaming blush from her face.  
"You wanted me to introduce them to you, so I did." he explained, rubbing the back of his head with a frown.  
"Not like that! You don't even know them." she groaned, squeezing her books again. "How am I going to face Byakuya for the valentines day disco now?" she asked, looking at her feet.  
"He's taking you?" Komo asked, pausing by his classroom door.  
"No, but now he probably wont even let me ask!" she sighed.  
"Ask him anyway, maybe he'll say yes." he spoke, watching her walk towards her own class down the hall.  
"I doubt it, you've probably ruined my chances." she moped, seeing her friends queuing up to get inside as well.

Doodling in his jotter Komo mumbled to himself as he occasionally looked out the window at the heavy snow, it seemed to be getting worse by the minute and by break no one wanted to leave the college to venture to the shops. Wandering aimlessly Komo found that all his usual sitting places were taken, leading him further and further up into the inner recesses of the college until eventually he found himself lost.  
Peering around Komo pouted ever so slightly but was glad to have found a seat that was empty, the entire corridor seemed to be vacant actually. Sitting down Komo slid his gaming device out of his pocket and turned it on.  
"Welcome back, Komo." Professor Baton stated, making him smile a little. "Your game play is at fifty-one percent." he added once Komo chose the slot he wanted to play on.

Now that he had his free period he had the benefit of hunching over his lap and clicking buttons rapidly with his large headphones stuck over his ears without a care. He had not seen anyone for a good hour now, making him all the more relaxed as he nibbled on the scarf that he had put back on after his morning class.  
"I said, what are you doing here!" snapped a gruff voice, while someone's hand pulled his headphone away from the side of his head. Snapping it back it made Komo's head tilt to the side slightly as he paused the game and slowly looked up.  
"Oh." he uttered, realising he had been found by one of the several college tearaways. "I'm on my free period." the teen spoke, pulling his headphones down onto his shoulders.  
"You're always hunched over that stupid thing." the blue haired punk stated, sitting down beside him.  
"I find it relaxing." Komo explained, saving his place and putting it away.

Grimmjow had picked on him when he had first started at the college, but for some reason he eventually stopped and had began simply talking to him, and on the odd occasion, hanging out with him. Komo was not quite sure why, but he had a feeling that Grimmjow had gotten bored of beating him up every time he tried to stick up for someone else the punk was hunting.  
"Who are you going to that disco with?" Grimmjow asked, reclining back against the wall with his arms crossed behind his head.  
"No one, I think I'll just stay home." he replied, turning in his seat so he could face him.  
"Where's the fun in that?" the taller teen grunted, yawning slightly.  
"Why would I want to go on my own?" Komo asked, hitching his brow a little.  
"Come and get drunk with me." he suggested, giving him a jagged grin.  
"I'm not allowed alcohol." Komo responded, watching Grimmjow's expression dissipate into a placid glance.  
"You're fuckin' boring, y'know that?" he asked, pushing his head away from the wall.  
"I can't help it really." Komo grumbled, crossing his arms as he looked out the window.

Muttering to himself Grimmjow stilled and watched the teen as he stood up to stand by the window, his small pupils focused on something outside.  
"Watcha staring at?" the punk enquired, standing up to have a look. It was Komo's sister and that pompous bastard, Byakuya. "She's asking that guy out to the disco? She's got no chance, I heard he's taking Momo Hinamori from our year." the teen explained, watching as she wavered and tripped over her words.  
Raising his head Grimmjow watched as Komo stretched a sling-shot back with a meringue in the elastic seat. Grabbing his coat pocket the punk blinked and looked at him for a moment or two, he had managed to steal his sling shot without trying. "What are you doing?" the punk asked, glancing out the glass window. "You do realise that's just going to hit the window, right?" he murmured, lowering his eyes into a half-lidded stare.

Seeing that his sister had began to cry Komo let out a small grunt, and flicked his hand up to send the puffy white dessert through the open window at the top, flicking his head Grimmjow watched as the food disappeared and reappeared after hitting the telephone wire outside. Letting out a guffaw the punk watched the meringue hit Byakuya's head and splatter down his straight ebony hair.  
Klara seemed to just stare through teary eyes as Byakuya's face dropped into shock horror, his hand reaching up to touch the gooey substance.  
"Ew." he uttered calmly, taking a tissue from the blonde girl when she offered it to him. It was quite clear she was trying not to laugh as she did so as well.

Meanwhile Grimmjow had tackled Komo to the ground to keep them from being spotted, all while laughing heavily to himself.  
"I take back what I said before. You are one glorious bastard." he chuckled deeply, continuing to pin Komo to the floor by his wrists. Finally calming down Grimmjow looked down at the smaller teen, who was staring up at him with a shocked expression. One of his legs had gotten trapped under Grimmjow, while the other was up against the punk's hip. Stilling the rebel stared at Komo, who had not noticed that part of the dessert had bounced back and splattered on his neck. Narrowing his gaze Grimmjow leaned down towards his collarbone, the tip of his tongue coming out to lick the white flecks of cream off of his skin.

Shuddering Komo gasped, his trapped leg bucking slightly, though it did not help the situation when his shin pressed against Grimmjow's crotch, even if he did not seem to notice.  
"You should really consider joining my group." the punk murmured, lapping up the last of the meringue. "We could use someone with balls." he stated, sitting up as he released Komo.  
"I'd rather not. I want to get good grades." the teen responded lightly, getting up off the floor to fix his coat.  
"You can go to your classes and all that boring crap. It means I'd have more members." Grimmjow grunted, helping the ebony haired teen up.  
"How many members do you have?" he asked, having not really seen Grimmjow hanging around anyone else.  
"It's just me right now. My crew fucked off to join someone else." the punk grumbled, still holding Komo's wrist.  
"It's not really a group if you're the only member." Komo stated bluntly, being dragged down the gloomy corridor.  
"Just come have a look, you'll see the base and totally want to join." he stated, dismissing the last comment.

Allowing himself to be dragged about the teen followed Grimmjow up the flight of steps he did not know were there, and into a small recluse corridor with a single door.  
"No one uses this place." the punk uttered, opening the door and walking inside having let go of Komo.  
"I'm not really convinced." the teen murmured, looking at the small table in the centre of the room and an ancient computer at the corner nearest the dingy window.  
"You're fickle." the blue haired teen grunted, dropping down onto the sofa he had stolen from one of the lecture lounges.  
Sitting down Komo looked about, part of him could get used to coming here during his free periods to avoid the bustle of all the students and teachers.  
"Well?" Grimmjow asked, leaning forward to examine Komo.  
"I guess I could join, but I'm not pulling any pranks, getting drunk or skipping classes." Komo stated firmly, but the punk seemed to grin nonetheless.  
"Great, now you just have to pass the entrance test." he uttered, while Komo just gave him a suspicious stare.

Pulling out his phone Grimmjow brought up a stop watch and placed it on the arm of the sofa.  
"You have to last at least a minute doing whatever it is I send you to do." he explained, while Komo simply nodded a little. "I want you to take your shirt off and stand out in the cold." the punk explained.  
"I'll get a cold doing that." Komo protested.  
"What are you, a pussy?" Grimmjow enquired, grunting slightly.  
"I'm sane, that's what I am." the teen barked, glaring a little.

Allowing a stiff silence to come over them Grimmjow seemed to stop glaring and simply grin again.  
"Then you've past the test." the blue haired man stated.  
"I have?" the raven haired teen asked, looking rather confused.  
"The test was to see if you'd be my bitch, or keep your balls." Grimmjow explained, dragging Komo down onto the sofa so he could noogie him gently.  
Finally relaxing Komo leaned against the punk while he stared at Grimmjow's phone for a moment before taking in the time on the screen. Jumping like a cat that had gotten a fright he rushed towards the door while the punk just gave him a look of shock and surprise, with a small hint of disappointment that he had not gotten to say something that had been on the tip of his tongue.  
"I'm going to be late for maths, see you later Grimmjow!" the teen called, rushing down the steps as his bag rattled.

Screeching past Klara, who attempted to greet him, Komo said a quick hello and lunge for the classroom door. The teacher flinching as the teen came flying in and tripped over the board duster he was about to go and pick up.  
"At least someone's excited to get to maths, but you're ahead of your game, Komo." he stated, watching the teen stagger to his feet. "Your class was moved down the hall." he explained, as Komo glanced at the group of people sitting at the desks. Byakuya and his group of fancy friends were amongst the unfamiliar faces he managed to make eye-contact with.  
"S-Sorry." Komo uttered, bowing quickly before leaving the room to thunder down the hall again to look for his class.

By lunch time everyone had been sent home, as the snow had gotten worse and there was fear that no one would get home otherwise, but the concern on everyone else's mind was that there may not be a disco. Packing on the layers Komo mumbled to himself as he put on his coat and buttoned it up, he was alone at this point as he always let everyone go first if it had been snowing. It meant he was less likely to be hit by an icy snowball. Apparently he was not the only one to have decided to wait behind though, as Byakuya wandered out from around a corner without his gang of catwalk models.  
"I keep seeing you." he stated, stopping to examine Komo.  
"It's one of those days, I guess." the teen responded, shutting his locker as he pulled his bag up onto his shoulder. "Be careful driving home." he murmured through his scarf, his head raising to give them a simple wave before heading off first.  
"How did you know I drive?" he asked, following behind the shorter teen.  
"You don't seem like the kind of guy that gets the bus." Komo responded casually, shrugging gingerly. "My sister sometimes talks about you as well." he added, examining the horrid weather outside.

Nodding ever so slightly Byakuya headed to the car park while Komo went towards the gates, though he almost jumped out of his skin when a group of girls jumped him.  
"You talk to Byakuya?" they asked, looking rather hopeful.  
"I left at the same time as him." Komo stated, removing himself from the grip of one of the girls.  
"You spoke to his group this morning though." another stated, pouting softly.  
"My sister said she liked them, so I introduced her." he explained, hesitantly shifting back to walk when they began to have that odd glint in their eye.  
"Can you introduce us to them as well then?" the fourth girl in the group of five asked, causing them all to squeak and splutter in chorus for him to do so.  
"I, uh, I don't know them, I can't start bothering them like that constantly." Komo uttered weakly. "Can't you just introduce yourselves to them?" he then asked.  
"We'll put them off if we're too up-front. Klara got close enough to ask Byakuya out as well, no one's gotten that far before. We've come to the conclusion that it's because you did the greetings." another girl stated, still pleading with him.

Taking another step back Komo flinched when he came against the wall holding up part of the gate, while the girls seemed to surround him further.  
"C'mon, we'll promise to play with you sometime if you just tell them our names." the ring leader begged, flinching when someone grasped her wrist to stop her from grabbing at Komo again.  
"He said no." Kenpachi uttered, scaring the girls half to death.  
"It's the janitor." they squealed, bouncing off of one another before scattering.  
"Thanks." the teen uttered, craning his neck up to look at the massive cleaner.  
"Your dad was asking for you." the man spoke, boring his harsh gaze into him.  
"Ah, college just ended and already he's bothering his friends." Komo sighed, fixing his sleeves. "Are you coming over tonight for a drink?" the teen asked, looking up at him curiously.  
"Probably, college's cancelled tomorrow, so I might get hammered." the janitor chortled deeply, scaring off any lingering girls that had hoped to wait and come back when he was gone.

Smiling eagerly Komo nodded and waved Kenpachi off before heading down the street, pausing to look back when he heard the behemoth janitor grunt at one of the girls across the street who had tried to sneak through the trees and follow Komo before freaking out and running back up towards the houses.  
Komo was beginning to feel that he should never have spoken to them, as this was probably the start to a bad experience with frantic women. The first frantic woman he had to deal with was his father though, who had almost rugby tackled him to the floor when Komo came home and tried to take his bag off in the living room.  
"I thought something had happened." Mataka protested, while Komo merely grunted in his tight hug.  
"I'm fine, dad. I just stayed back after college so I didn't get stuck in any snow ball fights." Komo explained, squirming out of his grip to finish taking his things off.  
"You have a visitor by the way. Klara is entertaining him in your room." his father went on to speak, watching Komo's expression grow concerned.

Heading upstairs Komo opened his door and peered around, pausing when he finally spotted Grimmjow lazing about on his bed.  
"Finally." the punk stated, sitting up. "I've been putting up with your sister for the past thirty minutes." Grimmjow grumbled.  
"You're home, Komo. I was surprised when your friend showed up at the door looking for you." Klara spoke, appearing with a hot chocolate for the rebel to drink.  
"Uh, yeah, he's a friend, I guess." the teen uttered, watching his sister take the tray and leave them alone.  
"Watcha mean 'I guess'? You're in my gang, so of course we're friends." Grimmjow stated, drinking the hot chocolate as if its piping hot temperature was nothing to him.  
"Stop calling it a gang, we're two people." Komo grumbled, sitting down on the bed.  
"You're a Pantera now, despite what you consider a gang." Grimmjow grunted, but the ebony haired teen simply rolled his eyes and dropped the argument.

Finishing his hot chocolate Grimmjow sighed with a content expression and spread himself out on Komo's bed, ready to fall asleep.  
"I'm staying the night here, by the way. The bus going my way was cancelled ." the punk uttered, practically purring.  
"Who gave you permission to stay here?" Komo asked, furrowing his brow.  
"I explained my plight to your dad, and he said I could stay since you never bring friends home." the blue haired teen explained. "I didn't even ask, he just decided it on his own." he added, making the teen grunt, that sounded like something his father would decide without permission. "Tell me when it's dinner time, I'm going for a nap." Grimmjow grumbled, turning over to face the wall and kick his tatty boots off.

Staring at his back Komo murmured something and got off the bed to go to his door, heading downstairs the teen began to make his lunch, flinching when Grimmjow came up behind him.  
"I thought you were going for a nap." he stated, buttering a slice of bread.  
"I decided to have lunch first." the blue haired punk explained, sitting down and helping himself to Komo's other sandwich. Twitching his brow the teen made yet another one and sat down to eat as well, for a 'friend' he sure did not know how to be polite and ask before taking.

Sitting in peace Komo occasionally glanced up at Grimmjow, who had been watching him eating for a while now. Though his attention quickly switched to Kenpachi when he saw him duck and enter the kitchen.  
"Hello Kenpachi." he spoke, smiling brightly like a puppy seeing its owner again. Confused by this Grimmjow turned to look, his pupils narrowing as he slowly looked up at the massive brute.  
"Fuckin' hell." was all he could say, while Kenpachi simply ignored him and went to sit down on another seat.  
"I trust you got home without any trouble?" he asked, while Komo nodded and offered the man a drink.  
"Yeah, thanks for earlier. I didn't think talking to Byakuya and his friends would cause me so much trouble." the teen spoke, letting out a weak laugh.

Fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat Grimmjow examined Komo, part of him wished he had waited behind at the end of the day to walk him home now.  
"You alright?" Komo asked, glancing at the blue haired punk.  
"Yeah." the teen stated, going back to munching on his sandwich.  
"Apparently college's cancelled tomorrow, but I trust you of all people would know that, Grimmjow." Kenpachi stated, glancing at the smaller brute.  
"I heard." the man replied, while Komo looked between them.  
"You know one another?" he asked.  
"He's constantly stealing things and hiding them in that storage cupboard of his." the janitor explained, downing the last of the tea Komo had given him.  
"I noticed. He had a lounge sofa in there when I was in it today." Komo uttered, picking at his lunch as he slowly ate it.

Having eaten the pair left Kenpachi with his father, Mataka, and went upstairs once more, where he played on his dream-cast while Grimmjow slept off his, and part of Komo's, lunch. Sometimes the punk would grumble and twitch, his body shifting as he rolled onto his back and lay with his mouth hung open.  
"Attractive." Komo murmured, examining the rebel having turned to look at him when Grimmjow's leg pushed him towards the edge of the bed.  
"Thanks." the punk grumbled, opening one of his eyes as he stretched his mouth open into a gaping yawn.  
Sitting up the teen glanced at the time and then fell back with a huge groan, he had only been asleep for an hour.  
"Let's go out somewhere." he stated, tilting his head to look at Komo.  
"It's not really the weather to go somewhere." the teen replied, saving his game. "Just play with me." he added, motioning towards the controller placed neatly on a shelf.

Staring at him Grimmjow sat up once more and began to smirk, his arms reaching out to tug Komo backwards against his chest.  
"I can do that." he murmured, looking down at Komo while he just gave him a stupefied expression.  
"I meant grab a console and play." he uttered, narrowing his gaze. He was all too used to Grimmjow grabbing at him, especially when he said one thing and he wanted to pretend he had taken it a completely different way. He was probably one of the only people that did not make Komo nervous or anxious when he touched him, which he was sure was due to him being more or less harmless unless provoked. Half the time Grimmjow seemed to do and say things with no real motives or intent to harm, even if he seemed to do more harm than good to someone that did not know him well enough to take his words and actions in good jest.

Staring at him Grimmjow began to play with Komo's face, his thumb pushing his cheeks towards his nose and then around in a clockwise direction.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, hitching his brow.  
"Let's go to a karaoke bar or something, pick up some babes and get laid. Or get wasted at least." Grimmjow grumbled.  
"You can get wasted and laid, I'm quite happy waiting for someone I like to come along." Komo replied, making Grimmjow roll his eyes.  
"You're such a woman." he mumbled.  
"I prefer the term 'sex smart'." the teen responded, squirming out of Grimmjow's grip.  
"You're gonna regret not enjoying as many women as possible before you settle down, y'know. Gotta sample the best and the worst to really appreciate a good woman." Grimmjow stated, crossing his arms as Komo just tutted.  
"I can appreciate who I'm with without banging everyone I see." the raven haired teen murmured.

Grumbling Grimmjow pondered to himself for a bit before speaking.  
"Got any girls you like right now? I can get them to come out with us, then you can get laid." the blue haired punk stated, smirking at his great idea.  
"If I had a girl I liked I'd have more respect for them than that." Komo protested gingerly, turning off the dream-cast.  
"You can respect a girl and still sleep with her. You just make sure they know where they stand, so they don't accuse you of stringing them along." the punk explained.  
"Still, I'd rather be with them for a while before we did anything." the teen mumbled, getting up to stretch.  
"Fine, fine. We'll do that shit, just tell me who you're attracted to and we can set you up with her." Grimmjow grumbled, pouting slightly.  
"I'm not attracted to anyone, I don't think I ever have been." Komo explained, thinking about it for a moment.

Growling Grimmjow flopped backwards onto the bed and glared at the ceiling.  
"Alright, lets go out and meet girls. You wont get any sitting here playing video games and reading, you book worm." he stated, looking over his chest at Komo.  
"In this weather?" the teen asked, looking out his window having pushed the curtain to the side.  
"Stop complaining and lets go. I know a great place to pick up women." the man stated, jumping to his feet to drag Komo out of his nerd dungeon.  
"Where are you two going?" Mataka asked, peering out at them from the living room.  
"I'm taking this nerd out to meet chicks." Grimmjow stated, while Mataka seemed to gasp with glee and grab Komo into a cuddle.  
"My boy's growing up!" he cheered, dropping him so that he could wander off and tell Kenpachi. "My son's getting laid!" he cheered, while Komo just groaned and protested through the wall at his father.

Heading out Komo locked the door behind him and followed Grimmjow through the thick snow, his hands being shoved into his pockets. The streets were practically empty at this point, while only a few cars braved the roads to try get home without crashing. They had been walking for a while before Grimmjow finally pointed out the building and took them in another direction, his hand pushing on the door only to see it was locked.  
"Closed due to bad weather. Sorry for any inconveniences." Komo spoke, reading out the laminated sign stuck to the inside of the window.  
"Fuck sake." Grimmjow stated, kicking some of the snow on the ground to the side.  
"Let's go home I guess." the teen uttered, but the punk was dead set on taking them somewhere.  
Being dragged about Komo murmured to himself as Grimmjow took him from one closed shop to the next, which only seemed to frustrate the punk more.  
"Grimmjow." the shorter teen spoke, gaining his attention as he kicked and stomped on snow by a back alley at the sight of yet another closed night club.  
"What?" he asked, crinkling his nose for a moment.  
"Let's go home and have dinner. We can do this when the weather isn't so bad." Komo murmured, pinching his sleeve to tug him from the door.  
"Man, I really wanted to get you laid." the rebel sighed, running his stiff pink fingers through his hair.  
"You're hands look like they're about to drop off." Komo uttered, pulling off his gloves to shove them onto his hands instead.

Tugging off his scarf Komo then folded it and threw it over Grimmjow's neck, using it as leverage to tug him down to eye level and put it on properly. Still mumbling to himself Komo let go and allowed the punk to stand up straight, while he simply pulled the scarf from his neck so it was not so tight. "You'll catch a cold if you don't wrap up properly." the teen murmured, tugging Grimmjow again to lead him back out onto the main street.  
Striding through the snow Grimmjow followed Komo for a while, his electric blue eyes boring into the back of his head before a group of voices took his attention.  
"Again, we meet." Byakuya spoke, examining the short teen.  
"Are you stalking me?" Komo asked, pausing to glance at them.  
"We could ask you the same question." Gin uttered, turning his attention to Grimmjow. "Hanging out with the wrong crowd, are we?" he asked, looking him up and down.  
"You should pick your friends more wisely." Aizen commented, while Grimmjow's hackles began to stick up.  
"What would any of you know about having friends?" Komo asked, examining them for a moment.  
"Now, now. No need to be so defensive." Gin uttered, smirking as per usual. "We just don't think you're the type that goes around breaking rules." he went on, shrugging.  
"Apposed to breaking hearts?" he enquired, hitching his brow ever so slightly.  
"If we said yes to every girl that came up to us then we would be stringing them along, wouldn't we?" Byakuya enquired calmly, causing Komo to pause and think about it for a moment.

He did not really have a retort now, though he still had a stern pout stuck on his face, even as the group decided to carry on and say their goodbyes. As they left Byakuya held eye contact with Komo for as long as he could, while he simply glared back.  
"I'm starting to dislike them." the teen uttered, sighing gently to himself once they were gone. "They have no right acting like that, especially around people they barely know." he muttered.  
"Why do you keep doing things for me?" Grimmjow asked, examining Komo sharply.  
"Why not? You said we were friends." the ebony haired teen uttered, knitting his eyebrows together.  
"I can handle shit by myself, dumb-ass." he grumbled, frowning slightly.  
"If someone stuck up for me I'd still be grateful. I would know they didn't need to, but it'd still be nice to know they care enough to do so anyway." the teen lectured him, his iris' flickering slightly as he pouted at Grimmjow.  
"Yeah, well I'm not you. I don't need you making me look pitiful in front of those bastards. They already look down on me enough as it is." the punk grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"Who cares if they look down on you? They look down on everyone, do you want to be one of them?" the teen asked.  
"Sometimes, I guess." Grimmjow shrugged. "At least I'd get loads of women chasing me." he spoke, smirking a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking for a little while Komo mulled it over to himself, his pumpkin orange eyes set on the white, crunching pavement below him.  
"You could become one of them if you really wanted to, you know." the teen stated, examining the misfits back.  
"Pfft, how?" he asked, coming to a part of the path where they could walk together again.  
"Well, you just have to be what they want you to be, don't you?" he enquired, while Grimmjow just snorted and spat out whatever had went to the back of his throat.  
"Why would I want to be something I'm not?" he asked, sloshing his mouth about a little.  
"You said you wanted to be like Byakuya and Aizen, right?" he asked, glancing up at him. "The only way you'd get as popular as them was if you stopped being you and pretended to be something you're not. Those girls chasing them aren't chasing a person, they're chasing a perceived reality." Komo explained, glancing back down again.  
"What?" Grimmjow asked, blinking ever so slightly.  
"C'mon, I'll show you." Komo grunted, dragging him inside once they got to the doorstep.

Kicking their shoes off and putting their coats onto the hangers by the front door to dry Komo hushed Grimmjow and motioned for him to go upstairs quietly.  
"My dad's probably gone out to get smashed at Kenpachi's place, and Klara will be asleep." the teen whispered, tugging Grimmjow by the hand into his room before he put on his light and shut the door.  
Turning on his laptop Komo flicked on the radiator to let the room warm up and grabbed his blankets to put over them as they settled on the bed. "Okay, here's a picture of Aizen when he was younger." the teen uttered, bringing up a picture of the man, who had his brunet hair in a tangled mess and his glasses on. "Aizen used to have horrible dandruff and prescribed glasses, but then he got contacts and special shampoo." the teen explained, flicking through the photos.  
"I thought you didn't know them?" Grimmjow enquired, snickering at the photos.  
"After I met them I did a little research, I wont have them pulling my sister into any of their mind games." Komo muttered, bringing up another photo of Byakuya.  
"This is him when he's not under gone his three hour prepping. It was hard to get a hold of this actually, but see what I mean? These are who they really are, they're not really princes, they're more like toads." the teen murmured.

Checking out a few more photos Grimmjow leaned back against the wall, rather glad to have finally warmed up.  
"That's physical appearances, I have those, but the girls still don't come running." the grumbled, while Komo simply pinched his lower lip in deep concentration.  
"It's not just appearance that makes them, it's how they hold themselves, how they act and react in public." he explained, looking at his friend for a moment. "That, for example, is not attractive. I've seen you doing that on the benches at college." Komo stated weakly, watching him scratch his crotch and then attempt to clean out his ear with his pinkie.  
"Aright, how do they fake that?" Grimmjow asked, leaning forward again.  
"You just have to pretend that everything is interesting, and keep a level head no matter what. Like when they deal with groups of girls, watch." Komo spoke, bringing up a video taken by one of their obsessive fans. "See how they smile while they speak? And they keep their back straight, but their hands out? It's like saying 'I'm open to you speaking to me, but this is purely a formal meeting'." the teen explained. "And when they want to go talk to another beauty they say they have somewhere to go, and walk away, give it a few strides and then they pretend to bump into a recognisable 'friend'. That way no one gets angry, maybe a little jealous, but they keep the peace." the raven haired teen uttered, changing video.

Watching it Grimmjow, for once, flinched when a glass was thrown by a very angry woman that he recognised as Franceska Rose.  
"Okay, here is an example of a flirt that got out of hand. Now Aizen uses his sincere voice to calm her down, he gets up slowly and he eases her fist down so he can hold her hand." Komo pointed out, hovering the tip of his finger over the screen. "By using body language, physical language and tone he's managed to not only control the situation but bring her to the table to drink with him and the other girl. Suddenly he's got himself a woman to take home on each hand." he uttered, pausing the video. "It's not that hard to be like them, you just need to act." he concluded, glancing at Grimmjow.  
Knitting his brow together the misfit seemed to think about it for a bit before speaking.  
"I'm shit at acting though." Grimmjow grumbled, peering at Komo.  
"It takes practise, just watch them for a bit, maybe you'll pick up a few tips. And ask girls what they see in them, always remember your target audience when doing anything." the raven haired teen stated, checking his emails while he had his laptop on.  
"Why do you have that in your email box?" Grimmjow asked, spotting something.  
"I get junk mail sometimes." Komo stammered, going to delete the message.  
"Dude, it says you're registered with that site." the teen stated, pointing at the username in the subject title. "If you like dicks it's cool man, it would explain why you were so disinterested in getting yourself a woman." he added, while Komo simply stilled.  
"What makes you think I'm not interested in women?" he enquired, closing the browser.  
"That email, for a start. I'm not sure you'd find many breasts on 'Man Hub'." Grimmjow grunted, crossing his arms behind his head.  
"How do you know what's on Man Hub?" Komo asked, glancing at him.  
"I watch more porn than Hugh Hefnerget gets laid in a day." Grimmjow stated. "I know a gay porn site when I see it." he went on to grunt, examining Komo's cheeks which were slowly growing pinker by the minute.

Komo was not quite sure what to really say, up until now he had not really discussed his sexuality with anyone, to his knowledge everyone else thought he would turn out like his father eventually and chase women with his tongue hanging out.  
"Have you done it?" Grimmjow asked, hitching his brow.  
"Done what?" he enquired hesitantly.  
"Gone about with a guy?" he suggested, leaning forward to try get a better look at his facial features.  
"No, of course not." the teen responded, gushing at the question.  
"I can set you up with someone if you want. I actually know someone who said he'd get with a guy to try it out." he offered, smirking slightly.  
"No thanks." Komo uttered firmly, frowning a little.  
"Why not? You scared of putting your dick in a guy?" Grimmjow asked, snorting a little.  
"Actually…" the teen uttered, pushing the tip of his index fingers together. "I think I'd probably be on the bottom." he explained nervously.  
"He'd do it that way to, I'm sure. He'd make sure your first time was enjoyable." the punk explained, but Komo just shook his head.

Grunting Grimmjow rocked back against the wall again.  
"I don't want to sleep with some random guy." Komo protested quietly. "I'd rather my first experience was with someone I know and trust." he murmured, feeling the punk practically loll far enough forward to breathe down his neck.  
"Let's see some of this porn of yours then." Grimmjow spoke, examining the screen.  
"What?" the teen asked, feeling his brow darken with shock.  
"You obviously watch that shit, so show me. Got any on your hard drive?" Grimmjow asked, examining him as he hesitantly brought back up his internet browser. Slowly skimming down a page on one of the sites he used Komo lowered the volume and put on one of the videos he had watched recently, though he kept his head low as he did so.

Staring at the screen Grimmjow had remained quiet for most of it, though he seemed to narrow his gaze and then grunt when they got to the actual intercourse.  
"You want some guy doing that to you?" he asked, hitching his brow. "No wonder you want it to be with someone you trust. Looks painful as hell." he muttered, stealing the laptop so that he could find a video that he personally liked. "This is what sex should look like." he stated, putting it back down as Komo watched.  
Tilting his head ever so slightly the teen watched closely, though the over exaggerated facial expressions and noises seemed to put him off slightly.  
"The video's doing what it's supposed to, but the girl looks like she's tripping balls rather than having sex." he spoke once the video had ended.  
"That's the kind of face she should be making." Grimmjow stated, frowning slightly.  
"Women don't look like that when they have sex. Sure, with a good partner, they can be really loud, but it's not like they lose control of every muscle in their face and start drooling like that." he stated matter-of-factually.

Rolling his eyes Grimmjow sat still for a while, though he seemed to be fidgeting more and more.  
"We should go to bed now, it's getting late." Komo murmured, getting up to find the blow up bed he had saved for whenever he went camping with his dad. Setting it up the teen glanced over at Grimmjow, who had not moved at all up until now. "I'll need the covers so you have something to lie under." he spoke, stepping closer to take it, but Grimmjow seemed hell bent on keeping the cover over himself and moving with it.  
"Thanks." he muttered, sitting down on the bed. "What about your covers?" the punk asked, finally realising that Komo was just sitting on the mattress now.  
"I have a feeling I wont sleep tonight." he explained, scratching his chin.  
"Ah, forgot about your insomnia." Grimmjow groaned, sitting up.  
"You can go to sleep, I'll just listen to music or play my game console." Komo uttered, getting up to retrieve it from his jacket pocket.

No more than two minutes later Komo had come flying back into the room though, and had proceeded to look under tables, books, pillows and even Grimmjow.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, watching him frantically search his room.  
"My console, I can't find it." he stated, beginning to panic while the punk stood up.  
"Geez, man, calm down." the taller teen spoke, trying to keep the blanket over him. "You probably forgot it in the classroom, we can go in tomorrow and get it." he suggested, but Komo quickly shook his head.  
"I put it in my coat pocket and left college with it." he stated, trying to think of any possible place it could be.  
"Just calm down, for fuck sake. I rummaged your pockets for the house keys before we left and it wasn't in there, so you didn't lose it when we went out." the misfit stated, scratching the side of his head in thought.

Trying to take deep breaths Komo stood staring off into space for a moment, though he honestly could not remember when he took it out of his jacket once he came home after college.  
"I must have lost it on the way home." he spoke, starting to freak out again.  
"It's a console, Komo. You can buy another one, it's not the end of the world." Grimmjow protested, surprised by the teens sudden anxiety.  
"I can't just buy another one. That console had my favourite game in it." Komo snapped, knitting his brow together.  
"Bloody hell, calm down… I'll help you look for it." he grumbled. "Check the kitchen, maybe you left it there while making lunch." Grimmjow stated, while Komo nodded a little and darted off.

Turning Grimmjow went to his bag and opened it up for a moment, his eyes boring down on the device that was nestled between an energy drink and a book. He had originally come over to try find something he could steal for money, but now he was second guessing himself over taking something from him. He had a faint inkling that Kenpachi would know he did it anyway and kill him when he was in that small room at the college, he would probably even say something like 'no one will hear you scream'.  
Picking it up Grimmjow tossed it in his hand a few times and sighed, standing up straight to call for Komo.  
"I found it." he stated, peering out the door at the staircase. He had not said it loudly, but Komo was up the steps and coming towards him in a matter of seconds. Opening his eyes wide Grimmjow grunted and found himself toppling backwards when Komo lunged at him, his arms wrapping around his chest as he began to squeeze him tightly.

Hitting the deck Grimmjow hissed at the impact, while Komo simply stopped cuddling him to grab his gaming device and practically tongue the bloody thing.  
"Where was it?" he asked, still straddling the punk's hips.  
"It fell behind the desk there, I went to move my bag and saw it." the rebel explained with a deep breath, pulling himself up so he was not stuck to the floor like a discarded rag doll any longer.  
"Thanks, I thought I had lost it forever." Komo stated, cuddling into Grimmjow once more.  
Sat there for a moment Komo slowly began to open his eyes and calm down, a new problem coming to his attention.  
"Grimmjow, you have a-" he went to say, but Grimmjow cut him off quickly.  
"Yeah, I know." he spoke, somewhat ashamed of himself. "I was going to go to the bathroom and relieve myself quietly, but I guess it's a bit late for that." he murmured quietly, while Komo continued to sit on his lap.  
"Do you want me to do anything? Since you helped me find my console, I mean. As a thank you." he asked, looking surprisingly innocent at this point in time.  
"What?" the misfit asked, opening his eyes slightly wider than usual.  
"I mean, I can probably find some magazines in my dads room, or something." he explained, while the taller teen simply sighed with relief.  
"Shit, I thought you were offering to give me a blowjob or something." he bluntly stated, ruffling his own fringe for a moment to try clear the thoughts from his mind.

Blushing deeply Komo gasped and shook his hands.  
"Ah, no… I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed. "I mean, you're attractive but, ah, I-" he spluttered, while Grimmjow just watched him begin to freak out again.  
"You're way too lively for an insomniac at two a.m." the blue haired teen muttered, laughing ever so slightly as Komo apologised. "Get off my dick by the way, you're crushing it." Grimmjow grunted, squinting his eye as Komo practically leaped off of him and got to his feet.  
"I'll go get you the magazine." he stammered, though he stilled when he felt Grimmjow put his foot around his ankle.  
"Don't bother, I think the last five minutes killed it for me." he stated, dragging himself back onto the blow up bed. "Night dumb-ass." he grumbled, rolling onto his side as he pulled the blanket over himself.  
"Night." Komo uttered, turning on the console having put his headphones on. "Thanks for finding it. I don't know what I'd have done if I lost it." he murmured, while Grimmjow just stared at the shadows flickering across the wall.  
"Whatever." he responded, shrugging it off.

Bleary eyed and confused Grimmjow awoke the next morning, his eyes lolling around the unfamiliar room until he eventually remembered where he was. Sitting up the scruffy teen saw that he was alone in the room, the scent of fried bacon attracting his attention. Turning his head the punk examined the door as it opened and the raven haired teen stepped in, his eyes peering down at him from a plate.  
"I thought the smell of food would wake you up." Komo uttered, handing him the plate while he looked at it in confusion. "It's bacon." he added, noticing his expression.  
"I know what it is. I'm just not used to having breakfast." he stated, turning away to eat the rolls stuffed with sausages and bacon.  
"You should always eat breakfast." the teen responded casually, heading to the drawers near the window to pick out something to wear. "I have to go shopping for groceries today, but I wont make you do that, so if you've somewhere you need to be then I'd escape while you can." Komo uttered, pulling out a red shirt with a video game character on it. "Oh, and don't forget to call your parents, if you haven't already. They'll probably want to know where you are." he stated, stretching the T-shirt fabric to loosen it.

Still eating Grimmjow merely grumbled in response, his gaze narrowing as he examined his half-bitten roll. Chewing loudly he swallowed the mouthful of food that would have made any other person choke and then spoke.  
"I live on my own." he grunted, using his nail to pick a bit of sausage skin trapped between his teeth out.  
"Oh, so you work?" Komo asked curiously, looking down at him.  
"Usually." Grimmjow answered, squashing the roll into his mouth again hungrily.  
"I only have a weekend job." the teen uttered, peering about for his extra pair of jeans. "I don't need to work, but I hate the thought of sitting around doing nothing." he spoke, while the punk simply grunted.  
"I'd rather be lazing about." he responded, causing Komo to roll his eyes.  
"I couldn't imagine you doing anything else." he spoke, dodging Grimmjow's fist when he mockingly attempted to go for his shins.

Having gotten dressed Komo took the money left for him off the counter and waited for Grimmjow to leave first. To his surprise the punk had offered to help him with the shopping, in exchange for letting him stay the night and cooking his breakfast. Part of him wished he had not allowed him to help though, as the shopping was taking twice as long as usual due to Grimmjow messing around and stalling when he saw something he liked.  
Lugging the plastic bags Komo waddled through the snow, while Grimmjow walked casually in front talking about something he had heard. Komo could only feel bemused by the whole thing however, as the punk was carrying nothing, and not only that but somehow he had managed to convince Komo to carry things he had bought as well.  
"I even saw it, you know. So that rumour about Ichigo is true." the punk stated, grinning precariously as he stopped at the gate to the house. "I'm out of here now, I'll see you later. You should stay at my place next time, then we can go drinking and pick up chicks." he stated gleefully, before he paused in thought. "Well, I can pick up chicks. We can find you a guy, I guess." he uttered, while Komo simply lowered his head slightly.  
"Grimmjow?" he asked quietly.  
"What? I wont hear you argue, if that's what you wanna turn this into." he grunted, knitting his brow together.  
"No, I just wanted to request that you keep that between the both of us." Komo stated firmly, glancing up at him weakly. "No one else knows. I'd prefer it stayed that way, so… Yeah, we can pick up chicks next time." the teen stated, pushing open his gate to let himself onto the garden path.

Blinking Grimmjow glanced at Komo and let out a low sound of disapproval.  
"Whatever floats your boat. Probably better that way, anyway. That moron, Nnoitra, would probably start asking me if you're my rent boy if he found out you were gay." he shrugged, while Komo just stared at him plainly. "Ciaos." he then spoke, walking off calmly while the teen waited until he had disappeared from sight before going inside.  
It had been another three days until college began again, and on that day everyone had came trudging in, one of which was Komo, though he was more concerned that Grimmjow had broken his promise and told everyone. Luckily it seemed that everyone was none the wiser, and were more concerned about getting an eyeful of the beauty-crew after not seeing them for a whole four days. Komo, on the other hand, wanted to avoid them at all costs, but it seemed that it would be harder than he imagined.

The disco was going to be going ahead as planned, and Komo was one of the many people who had offered to help. He had no idea that they would be there as well, to give advice and confidence to the girls and guys throwing pink banners and other love related things onto the walls. Komo, however, was in charge of getting the music prepared for the disco, and so was sitting at a desk with his headphones on listening to music that was suggested to him.  
Humming to himself Komo sat alone in a room scoring out songs or adding them to the pile for the lecturers to evaluate at the end of the day, his head tilted to the side as he rested on the palm of his hand while browsing the internet. Scribbling onto a bit of paper by his side the teen went to choose the next song but found that he had finished, his head tilting back as he blew hot air up past the bang going down the middle of his face.  
Deciding he should probably see if anyone else had any suggestions the teen got up and began to wander the empty corridor towards the gym, but found that everyone had gone to lunch, leaving the room bare. Sighing he stepped inside to see what had become of the gym, his eyes flicking up and down at the sight.

There were banners on all sides, and flowers everywhere. The air was even scented for once, which was a nice change.  
Using pins Komo put the slips of paper onto a board on the littered wall, hoping that someone would notice it and add to it.  
"Watching you dress as you turn down the lights I forget all about the storm outside. Dark clouds roll their way over town, heartache and pain came a-pouring down like hail. Sleet and rain, yeah, they're handing it out." Komo hummed, aimlessly walking along the centre of the gym floor while taking a closer look at the decorations. "And we're caught within the crossfire of heaven and hell, and we're searchin' for shelter. Tell the devil that he can go back from where he came, his fiery arrows drew their beat in vain." he uttered, pausing by a ladder to see one of the decorations had come undone.  
Making sure the ladder was secure Komo climbed up and picked up the pin that had landed at the top of it, his hand letting go of the side to help keep the poster up as he pinned it back into the wall.  
"Shouldn't you be at lunch?" Byakuya enquired, giving Komo a fright. Flinching the teen gasped and lost his balance, his eyes widening as he found the steps come out from under his feet.

Effortlessly Byakuya had caught Komo, his arms stretched out as the teen stiffly landed in them.  
"Watch what you're doing." he stated, coldly staring down on him.  
"Don't sneak up on people!" the teen snapped with a slight blush having realised where he was. Being put back on the ground the teen checked himself over and then sighed, his head glancing to the steps that had not even move slightly during the event. "Thanks." he stated, giving Byakuya a temporary smile.  
"You shouldn't be doing that on your own." he responded, while Komo simply pouted.  
"I was perfectly safe until you came out of nowhere." he grumbled.  
"Oh, it's..." Aizen uttered, though he could not remember the shorter man's name.  
"Komo." he stated, observing everyone coming back in to continue working.

In a matter of seconds there was a group around them, causing Komo to carefully escape the crowded area while they were occupied. Stopping the teen looked at Klara, who was glaring at him, and furrowed his brow.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Tell Grimmjow the next time he wants to find you he can do it himself." Klara growled, stomping off while the teen just looked even more confused than before.  
"Hey, Komo." the punk stated, waltzing into the hall.  
"What did you do to my sister?" the teen asked, narrowing his gaze.  
"I asked her where you were, and then she threw a strop when I asked her about Byakuya." the man explained, shrugging slightly.  
"She's still upset about that?" he sighed, glancing over at his sister who was putting all her effort into shredding paper aggressively.

Anticipating a long talk with her later Komo took his attention back to Grimmjow, who had walked off to flirt with a few of the girls near by, leaving him to stand there like an lost penguin.  
"What's your job here?" Aizen asked, prowling up towards Komo.  
"Pre-planning the music for the disco. The list of yes and no's are on that wall." the teen answered calmly, pointing towards the bit of paper across the room.  
"Are you going to be the DJ?" the brunet enquired curiously, smiling a little.  
"No." Komo uttered, tensing when Grimmjow skulked up behind him unannounced. His body stiffening further when the blue haired punk looked straight through him to bore a bitter glare into Aizen.  
"Protective, aren't you?" the brunet uttered, waving goodbye to Komo, who looked confused by the comment, before heading across the room to see what Gin was doing.  
"How that guy has women or friends is beyond me." Grimmjow muttered, slipping his hands into his pockets.  
Sat in their hideaway Komo rolled his clicking wrist and muttered.

The punk on the otherhand, as Komo exmained him, seemed to be off in a little world of his own.  
"Oi." Grimmjow spoke, while the raven haired teen raised his head. "I tried doing what I saw in those videos, but it didn't work." he grunted, coming over to sit on the sofa. "They just rolled their eyes." he added.  
"What did you say?" he asked, putting his hands onto his lap.  
"I over heard them talking about some stupid music Gin likes, so I tried jumping into the conversation like those idiots constantly do. They brushed me off." the punk muttered.  
"It's rude to butt into conversations at the wrong time. You need to wait til they start doing something, or stop talking." Komo answered, while Grimmjow just protested.  
"But they wouldn't have shut up if I hadn't butt in on their conversation with Byakuya." he retorted.  
"You cut in on them trying to flirt with Byakuya?" Komo uttered, hitching his brow. "No wonder they gave you the cold shoulder." he sighed.  
"How is talking about Gin flirting with Byakuya?" Grimmjow enquired, furrowing his eyebrows together.  
"Reverse psychology." Komo stated. "You talk about one person to make it look like you're not just one of the girls, you just want to be their friend. They think it gets them closer to them by pretending to be interested in someone else until they've netted them." the raven haired teen explained, but the brute merely flopped backwards against the sofa to groan loudly at the ceiling.

Sat there quietly Grimmjow murmured and yawned for a moment.  
"Women are so confusing." he sighed, while Komo just gave him a reassuring smile.  
"It takes some practise. They've been at it for ages, plus they're models, so they're used to acting around their peers." the raven haired teen uttered.  
"Maybe I should become a model, then I'd have a name to flash." Grimmjow uttered, pondering it. "Good money as well." he spoke, purring at the thought.  
"If you work hard and get good work." Komo added.  
"Hard work? Who needs that when I look like this?" he asked, smirking while the smaller man rolled his eyes.  
"Even good looks take some work to get seen." he answered, getting pulled into a semi-embrace by the punk who then shook him a little.  
"Only if you're plain. I don't have to try." he stated.  
"You could take care of yourself a little more." Komo mumbled, looking down at Grimmjow's hoody that had a broken zip.  
"You sound worried about me." the punk chortled, letting the teen go to stand up and stretch.  
"Maybe I am." Komo uttered gently under his breath, while the punk stilled to turn and look down at him for a moment.

Examining him Grimmjow lowered his gaze for a moment.  
"Why did they put you in charge of the music?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.  
"I offered to. I sing at bars and clubs sometimes and helped get a DJ for the disco anyway." Komo explained, peering up as the punk's strange expression shifted once more.  
"You sing?" he asked, rather surprised. "You a Placebo kind of guy?" he enquired, but Komo just shook his head.  
"No, I don't really have a style, I guess." Komo uttered, thinking about it.  
"Let's go to a karaoke bar tonight then. We can set you up with someone using your talents." Grimmjow uttered, but Komo just pouted a little.  
"The disco is tonight." he uttered.  
"Thought you said you were going to stay home?" the rebel asked.  
"Oh, well, yeah, but no one will be home to keep an eye on the house." Komo replied, flinching when Grimmjow picked him up.  
"Stop avoiding fun like it's the plague." the punk muttered, while the teen just freed his arm slowly.  
"I guess even turtles need to poke their head out of their shell sometimes." the teen murmured, rubbing the back of his head.  
"You're really weird." Grimmjow mumbled after a long churning pause, making Komo lower his arm to his side and examined him. He had that weird expression on his face again.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Komo walked Klara to the college and then headed to the discothèque in town where Grimmjow told him to meet him. For the evening he had put on a plain black shirt with Professor Baton on it and jeans, his beanie poking up over his spiked hair. When he got there he saw Grimmjow before he saw him. To his astonishment the punk looked well groomed and was wearing his best clothes. Not a strand of hair or shoe lace was out of place, and for once, as he stood there with an air of cool around him, his presence made Komo's heart skipped a beat.  
"There you are." he spoke, drawing his hands out of his black trousers. "You look lost." Grimmjow spoke, raising his eyebrow.  
"Oh, I'm just not used to all the bright lights." Komo stammered, stiffly looking down from the corner of his eyes with a faint blush.  
"Whatever, let's go." the punk stated, leading the teen in to go book a booth for themselves.

Sitting down Komo examined everything, still rather star-struck, while Grimmjow wandered in with drinks.  
"You're drinking this Kopperberg and you're not going to complain." the punk stated firmly, putting the bottle and glass down.  
"Well, okay. But only one." he stated firmly, watching as the punk sat down and grunted with relief to finally be off his feet.  
"When do the girls get here?" Komo asked suspiciously.  
"None of the girls I had wanted to come out. They've all gone to that disco." he grumbled, taking a sip from his beer.  
"That's a shame, you look like you put a lot of effort into tonight." the teen uttered, pouting a little. "What shall we sing then?" he asked, going through the list.  
"We can keep a score check." Grimmjow uttered, pointing at the screen with their names on the board.  
"You named me 'Man Hub'?" Komo asked, twitching his eyebrow while the punk just snickered.  
Grimmjow had gone first, and had taken the easiest song in the list, grinning the entire time he hit the right notes until it finally ended. Komo was not one to be beaten though, and took his video games all too seriously. Standing up he went through the list, looking for one he knew would get him a lot of points. Tapping his foot Komo attempted to get into beat with the music, his gaze narrowing as he watched the words begin to light up. He had been doing well so far, and had completely forgot about Grimmjow by the time he had gotten to the chorus.  
"Amen… amen… amen. Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies. I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good god, let me give you my life." he sang, While the punk watched, simply impressed by the whole thing. He definitely was not going to win this karaoke night.

He clapped at the end, laughing a little as Komo began to turn red and remember he was not alone.  
"I'm not going to win now." he stated, getting up to choose the next song.  
"Sorry, I got carried away with myself." the teen uttered, sitting down with a shy expression.  
"I don't mind. It makes this more interesting." the punk stated, smirking. "You wont win though, not without a fight." he grunted, letting the introduction to the next song play through.  
"I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care, but it's so cold and I don't know where. I brought you daffodils in a pretty string but they won't flower like they did last spring." he began calmly, catching Komo off guard. Now this had become a war.

Competitively glaring at one another the pair were now standing side by side, ready to sing the second it was their turn, but they were caught off guard when Komo picked a song that required two people to sing. Examining one another they prepped themselves, ready to out do each other through their duet.  
"A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly and is also known as a buster. Always talking about what he wants and just sits on his broke ass. So, no, I don't want your number. No, I don't want to give you mine and no, I don't want to meet you nowhere. No, don't want none of your time. No, I don't want no scrubs. A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me, hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holla at me." Komo began, while Grimmjow just continued to tense his throat and stare at the screen.  
"But a scrub's checkin' me and his game is kinda weak, and I know that he's gonna approach me cause I'm looking like class and he's looking like trash. Can't get with no dead beat ass, so-" he sang, only to find himself cut off as Komo took over with a smirk.  
"No, I don't want your number. No, I don't want to give you mine and no, I don't want to meet you nowhere. No, don't want none of your time. No-" the teen sang, being pushed slightly to the side as Grimmjow took over again.  
"I don't want no scrubs, a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holla at me. I don't want no scrub. a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holla at me. Holler at me… holler at me…holler at me." the punk sang.

At the same time Komo just rolled his eyes and peered at the screen which was indicating they had to sing together this time.  
"No, I don't want no scrubs, a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holla at me. I don't want no scrubs, a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holla at me." they chimed in unisons, gasping when they could finally take in air.  
Flopping down onto the sofa for a rest the pair sipped from their alcohol, both rather pleased with themselves as they stared at the screen. At this moment in time they were neck and neck, with the last two songs ready to dictate who was the karaoke champion.  
"Man, we would of stole the show at that stupid disco." Grimmjow stated.  
"You look like a host, you probably would have taken the floor the moment you entered the room." Komo added, mulling it over.  
"I am a host." Grimmjow stated, hitching his brow.  
"You are?" he enquired, tilting his head slightly as he lowered his brow quizzically.  
"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Don't need shit from people." he grumbled, sipping from his drink.  
"It's only fair since you're keeping my secret." Komo uttered, smiling a little. "But if you're a host how come you're not good at picking up girls?" he asked, rather confused by it.  
"I'm good at sitting listening to someone over a drink. There's no pre-emptive flirting, or any of that crap. The girls tend to make the entire conversation." he explained, while Komo just nodded a little.

Finishing their drinks, and singing the last songs, Komo began to hic-up slightly, his eyes a little bleary as he leaned against Grimmjow's shoulder with the end of his third bottle of booze clasped between his lips.  
"You should of gone." Komo uttered quietly, while the punk gave him a precarious look. "It's valentines day. It seems a bit of a waste that you're spending it with me." he mumbled, peering up at him from the punk's shoulder. "I bet you'd get a lot of chocolates from the girls if you went dressed like that." the teen added, pointing to his well presented person.  
"You're not one of those depressed drunks are you?" Grimmjow asked, while Komo put the empty bottle onto the sofa and put his hands on Grimmjow's lap to steady himself and look the punk straight in the eyes.  
"I'm not depressed, I'm just being honest." he hiccupped, pouting a little. "You should be there flirting with loads of girls, since you always say you want one." he grumbled, slipping forward by accident to lay sprawled half way across Grimmjow's lap.  
"You really can't hold your alcohol." the punk uttered, rubbing Komo's back.

Pulling himself up Komo body protested slightly due to the angle but he ignored it.  
"No really, I'll go home and you can go to the disco." the teen drunkenly pushed, but Grimmjow just put his arms around his ribs and dragged him towards his chest. Turning to try get comfortable Komo just continued to grumble nonsensical complaints.  
"Would you stop squirming, jeeze. This is the last time I give you alcohol in large quantities." Grimmjow stated, finding Komo finally stopped shifting about when he was sitting on his lap with his head on the punk's shoulder.  
Sitting there quietly Komo seemed almost content now, the warmth radiating off of the brute comforting him. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was staring down at him, not quite sure what to really do now that he had the full grown man curled up against him. He had imagined this being a situation between himself and a cute young woman, especially a cute young woman in a skirt.

Twisting his head so that he could look down at him Grimmjow examined Komo, who had been looking at his neck with a calm expression.  
"We should probably get going. They'll be kicking us out soon." the punk uttered, hauling Komo off of him. Standing up the teen murmured under his breath, the feeling of the warmth accumulated between them fading from his body. "You can come back to mine. It closer." the punk stated, peering out the window at the blustering weather.  
When they got there Komo was a little surprised by the nice appearance of his apartment, which had four large rooms and a massive window view of the town in the bedroom.  
"This is really nice." the teen uttered, rather surprised by it all.  
"I got you some hot chocolate." Grimmjow spoke, handing him the hot mug.  
"Oh, thanks." Komo uttered, lifting it to his mouth to blow against the rim and create dark ripples on the surface of the liquid.

Strolling through his apartment the curious teen searched the building, it was rather plain but it had everything he would have expected it to have. Magazines, coffee stains on the table, video games that everyone had stacked on their shelves. The books were a bit of a surprise though, the titles even more so.  
"I didn't know you liked Jane Austin." Komo spoke, turning to greet who he thought was Grimmjow. "Oh, hello." the teen spoke quickly as he fixed his posture, examining the strange man now looming about in the door way. He had polystyrene white skin, and meadow green eyes. He was probably the one who owned the flat, and the books then.  
"I see you met my flat mate." Grimmjow uttered, pushing past the goth who had not said a word yet. "This is Ulquiorra. If he creeps you out then that's just normal." the blue haired man explained, sitting down on the sofa.  
"It's not like you to bring a man home, Grimmjow." he finally uttered, his tone of voice slow and cold.  
"He's a friend I made." the punk stated firmly, glaring at him.  
"You're not one to make anything more than one night stands." the man mumbled, taking the book from Komo before he gave them both the cold shoulder and left the room.  
"He's… nice." the teen uttered, flinching when the hot chocolate nipped his lips.

Grunting Grimmjow turned on the television.  
"Can you believe that guy has a really nice girlfriend?" he asked, while Komo sat down. "Not really, no." the teen responded.  
"She's pretty smart, has a biology degree in botany. You wouldn't think it though, she has really dipsy moments." he uttered.  
"A bit like Ichigo and Orihime?" he asked, while the punk simply nodded slightly in agreement.  
"Air between their heads. Sometimes I think Gwen acts cute to please Ulquiorra though. He acts like a cold hearted dick, but he's got a soft spot for her. It seems that way anyway." the blue haired man explained, flicking through the channels. "He makes every girl he comes in contact with cry, but I've never seen her upset with him." he added, hearing the door ring. "Looks like she's here." he stated, turning his head to wait for Gwen to wander in.  
"Hello Grimmjow." the woman uttered, turning her curled lips up slightly. Komo was somewhat surprised by her appearance, she was a definite contrast to Ulquiorra. She was wearing plain jeans and a white shirt, with an airy pink scarf around her neck. He was not quite sure if she was related to Gin, but she certainly had his face features. Over all she was surprisingly pretty and meek in appearance.

Blinking he glanced at Grimmjow, who had been jabbing him in the side.  
"This is Komo, my slightly drunk and pretty much constantly oblivious friend." Grimmjow stated, rolling his eyes when he seemed to begin to blush and wave at Gwen frantically.  
"He's cute." Gwen gushed, smiling brightly in such a way it made her skin glow. Ulquiorra on the other hand seemed to have a sour expression on his face, making the air around him darken. They did say jealously had green eyes.  
"I'm stealing Ulquiorra for tonight. We're going to the cinema to watch a movie." she uttered.  
"Which one?" Grimmjow asked, hitching his brow.  
"Pray for seesaws, it sounds like such a nice, romantic film." Gwen responded, while Komo just blinked a little.  
"Do you mean 'Prey for Saws'? That movie is about-" he spoke, but he was cut off when Ulquiorra butt into take her away.  
"Bye!" she uttered, protesting about the goth tugging he down the hall unnecessarily.  
"He's not correcting her since he knows she'll make him go see some romantic sob story if she figures out it's a horror." Grimmjow explained.  
"She's going to get a bit of a shock when the old ladies head comes off in bed then." Komo uttered, pouting a little. "Poor woman." he added.

Watching the television for a while the teen examined the empty mug before he looked at the time. Tomorrow would be Saturday, so at least he did not have to worry about college for a little while longer.  
"I hope it didn't bother you too much that we didn't see any girls." Komo uttered, while Grimmjow just groaned.  
"Don't start this again. I'm warning you." he stated firmly.  
"Sorry." the game-nut mumbled, peering at the television once again.  
"You want another drink?" the brute enquired, having not learned his lesson the first time apparently.  
"Sure." Komo uttered, watching him get up and go through to the kitchen.

Coming back with a six-pack of beer in his hand Grimmjow handed him one and sat down again, though he was not paying attention as he was far more interested in the movie they were now watching.  
Two cans later and Komo was back to being tipsy, though he was not showing it as much as before. Observing the stereotypical horror scene where sex was introduced, despite that being the last thing on someone's mind once they someone's guts being torn out of them, Komo had began leaning against Grimmjow again subconsciously. The punk did not seem to mind to begin with but he did look down at Komo when the teen got a little too cosy, his arm had been hooked around his in the midst of him attempting to find a comfortable position.  
"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked, while Komo slowly looked up at him with vaguely innocent orange irises. "We're watching a movie and having a few beers. This isn't a date." he grumbled, watching the teen pull himself from his side.  
"Sorry." Komo uttered, picking up a throw pillow to cuddle instead.

When the film ended Grimmjow stretched and yawned, while Komo remained cuddled into the pillow he had been holding sleepily.  
"You can't sleep here. Ulquiorra hates people sleeping on the sofa." he stated, having to use a small amount of persuasion to get Komo to move through to his room. The moment he put him on his bed the teen practically fell asleep, and batted at him when he tried to get him to change out of his clothes. "You can't sleep with your clothes on, idiot. You have to wear them tomorrow." he stated, finally managing to get him to change into a spare pair of the punk's pyjamas. "Now you can-" he went to say, only to find Komo was already fast asleep for the third time in the past five minutes on his bedroom floor. "Idiot." he muttered, throwing a blanket over him before he got into his bed. He was too tired to fight with Komo again.

In the morning the punk stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open as his arm fidgeted against whoever he was holding. When he tilted his head down he flinched and got up when he found Komo was cuddled up in bed with him.  
"That's it." he grunted, waking up the teen with a start. Snorting and spluttering Komo opened his eyes in panic and got up, his head turning as he looked about in frantic confusion as to where the hell he was. "I told you not to cuddle me." Grimmjow hissed, batting him on the back of the head before getting up.  
"Usually I end up in my sisters room when I finally fall asleep." the teen uttered, rubbing his face. "How did I get here?" he asked, but Grimmjow was still angry and grumbling about the rude awakening.  
"I brought you here last night, you weren't that drunk." the punk protested, throwing the teen's shirt at him that had been on the radiator.  
"Will you two keep it down." Ulquiorra uttered, rubbing the side of his head as he opened the door. "What are you moaning about?" he then asked, examining Grimmjow and Komo thoroughly.  
"He thinks if he cuddles me enough I'll turn gay." Grimmjow muttered, twitching his brow while the teen simply paused and slowly looked up at him.  
"Oh dear." Gwen gasped, having seen the expression on Komo's face upon peeping in about to ask who wanted breakfast.

Suffice to say everyone was awake that early morning after Komo shouted so loud one of the ceiling lights shook. By the end of it Ulquiorra was surprised that such a racket could come from a small man, Gwen was running after the teen with his clothes yelling 'wait, you can't go out in pyjamas', and Grimmjow was simply staring at the door like a dear caught in headlights.  
Having calmed himself down he opened the bathroom door and took his clothes that had been left outside before locking it again, his face resting against the cold water he had filled the sink with until he heard a knock at the door.  
"Komo, do you want breakfast?" Gwen asked carefully, leaning against the door.  
"No. I'm going to go home once I'm ready." the teen called, putting his face back against the water until the heat that had reappeared on his face faded again.  
"He's over reacting." Grimmjow fumed, sitting at the kitchen table.  
"I would be acting the same way if my friend turned out to be a homophobe." Gwen uttered, pouting a little once she came back through.  
"I'm not a homophobe, I just don't appreciate him touching me like I'm his boyfriend." Grimmjow spoke through grit teeth.  
"The words 'turn me gay' is a bit mean." the green haired woman uttered gently.  
"What, and you would be okay with one of your female friends cuddling you?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

After some thought Gwen pouted a little.  
"I wouldn't mind really." she answered, while Grimmjow just grunted.  
"You're a woman, you hold hands with your friends out in the street all the time. It isn't the same for guys, if you aren't thinking about tits you get ridiculed." he mumbled, running his nails against the table.  
"That's not true." the woman protested gently, putting more food on his plate. "Ulquiorra doesn't constantly think about sex." she informed him, turning to go look for something in the cupboard. Bending over she did not even notice Ulquiorra plainly staring at her butt, and when she stood up to turn and look at them again he had quickly went back to examining his newspaper. "Here you go sweety." she purred, cuddling Ulquiorra's head by wrapping her arms around his neck gently.  
"He doesn't have to think about it, he just gets you to cuddle him like that and he has himself between two lush tits." the punk stated, making Gwen glance down and then pull herself away from goth with a pout.

Seeing Komo come to the door the teen dismissed any acknowledgement of Grimmjow's presence and looked at Gwen and Ulquiorra.  
"I'm sorry for shouting, it was rude and uncalled for." he spoke quietly, playing with his fingers.  
"That's alright. Are you sure you don't want breakfast?" the botanist asked, but Komo just shook his head and began to leave. Still trying to get his attention Grimmjow went after him, though from what they could tell it did not go well.  
"Are you okay?" Gwen asked, watching Grimmjow some staggering back in clutching his chin.  
"That little bastard punched me in the face." he hissed, pulling his hand away to check if there was any blood.  
"I like him with every minute." the goth uttered, changing the page of his newspaper.  
"Ulquiorra, sh!" Gwen snapped, punching him gently in the shoulder.  
"I'm going to beat the tar out of him." the punk hissed, going to get his shoes.  
"Grimmjow, leave him alone. You're just making matters worse." she called, though she was met with an angry glare from Grimmjow.  
"Stay out of this. If he thinks he can hit me without any repercussions then he's got another thing coming." he muttered, kicking on his converses.  
"And then what?" Ulquiorra asked, making him pause as he stared at his shoes. "You beat him until he's not able to move, and then what?" the goth asked, narrowing his gaze.

Growling Grimmjow stood up and grabbed his coat.  
"I don't know, okay?!" he shouted, checking for his keys. "All I know is I wont let him escape." he muttered.  
"Go clear your head, you're not thinking straight at all." the goth stated, preparing to get up when Grimmjow entered the kitchen with a snarl.  
"You think that's funny?" he asked, glaring. "Saying I'm not thinking 'straight', huh?" he asked, while Gwen came between them and tried to separate them.  
"It's a figure of speech, Grimm'. I think this just proves you really do need to take a deep breath." she spoke, while he stood up straight and the goth slowly sat down again. "Just go for a walk, okay? You can talk it out when you next see each other." she uttered, staying between them.  
"There wont be a next time." the blue haired man muttered. "If I see him I'll drag him through the corridors of the campus telling everyone he likes it in the ass." he mumbled.  
"And then you get thrown out of college, lose your job once your looks fade and live on the streets. Don't be stupid." Ulquiorra stated plainly, rolling up his newspaper. "You're acting like you're trying to repress your feelings for him by putting on this macho facade." the ebony haired man muttered, while Gwen just groaned deeply.

He was just asking to be punched now.  
"I've seen you pinning him to the floor licking his neck. I wouldn't be surprised if he got the wrong idea and thought he had a chance with." Ulquiorra deduced, while Grimmjow just shot down his theory and began to leave. "If that's your relationship with him then I suggest you let it die here." the man stated firmly, making the punk pause. "For your own sake." he spoke, watching the punk exit the room having taken a sharp breath.  
A few days had past since their fight and it was not until Komo was met with a call that he move from his bed. Glancing at his phone he picked it up and examined it, the caller ID seemed to be Grimmjow. Thinking about it for a moment he finally opened his phone and placed it towards his ear, on the other side he could only hear static for a moment.  
"Oi." Grimmjow spoke quietly, while Komo just made a minor noise of acknowledgement. "Where are you?" the punk enquired, while the teen remained silent. "Hey, listen." he heard the man speak in a strange voice, causing Komo to crack a remotely tiny smile. Placing his eye against his palm Komo leaned forward slightly. "I want to talk to you. I'm not doing it over the phone though." the punk stated, tapping his finger against the garden wall he had stopped by.  
"You can do it from my gate then, since you've done nothing but stand there for the past few days." Komo mumbled weakly, going to the curtain to peer outside just in time to catch Grimmjow peer around like a confused dog looking for its ball.  
"Shit, I didn't even know this was your house." he confessed, finally turning to look up at the window.  
"The Lario and Fuigi curtains didn't give it away?" he asked, letting the curtain slide to the side but Grimmjow did not respond.

Stopping at his front door Komo took a deep breath and opened the door, carefully looking about to make sure it was not an ambush.  
"I'm not here to kick your ass." Grimmjow muttered, watching him come towards the gate. "Even if I should for what you did to my face." he grumbled, while the shorter man examined the damage for a moment. He was slightly impressed by the bruise though, it looked like it was probably rather painful to begin with.  
"What do you want?" Komo asked sharply, staring at Grimmjow who quickly found that his playful attitude were not going to get him back into the teen's good books.  
"I came to apologise." the punk stated, as if it were obvious.  
"Oh, well, okay." the teen spoke, turning to leave.  
"Oi, I'm not finished." the punk protested, making him stop. "I might have said something shitty, but it didn't come out the way it should have been taken." he stated, furrowing his brow.  
"How was I suppose to take it?" he enquired, narrowing his gaze.  
"I, well…" the punk stammered, not quite sure what to really say to make what he said sound 'okay'.  
"I thought as much." Komo spoke, raising his voice a little.  
"Okay, okay. Just don't shout, you're frikkin scary when you're angry." he quickly stated, making the raven haired teen still. "Yes, what I said was probably not the nicest of things, but it's not like I said it to upset you." the punk uttered, knitting his brow together. "I mean, I woke up in bed with you. I was holding you like we were a couple. I had already told you the night before that I wasn't happy with you cuddling my arm on the sofa like we were dating." the punk stated, pulling his hands out from his pockets.

Upon seeing his hands Komo examined how red they were and glanced off for a moment. He had been out here for several hours, for three days and had evidently managed to catch a cold because of it. He probably had not plucked up the courage to call Komo up until now though, when he finally figured that he was not going to get him when he left his house.  
"Hey, I'm trying to apologise and you're not even listening." Grimmjow complained, waving his hand in front of the teen's face.  
"D-Do you want to come inside? Your hands look like Christmas lights." the teen enquired, causing the man to pause and blink.  
"Does this mean we're okay?" he asked, examining Komo cautiously.  
"I guess so." he murmured, though he had already forgiven him a while ago. If he wanted to truly hurt someone, or get his point across, he did it with his fists.  
"And that means you're going to call Kenpachi off, right?" he asked nervously, peering around.  
"What?" Komo asked, rather confused.  
"Kenpachi was planning on taking me somewhere." Grimmjow spoke, feeling his brow beginning to sweat again.  
"I'm sure I can call him off." the smaller man murmured, opening the gate to let him in.

Sitting in his room quietly Grimmjow stared longingly at his cup of tea he could not drink due to his hands being too sore and swollen to hold the mug.  
"I had my dad call Kenpachi and tell him he doesn't need to 'deal with you'." Komo uttered, entering the room.  
"What was he planning to do?" the punk dared to ask, while the teen sat down beside him.  
"He was doing to gouge out the sofa you stole, put you inside it, chain the seats down so you couldn't escape, and throw the sofa into a compressor at the landfill his friend owns." Komo uttered, reciting what his father had told him.  
"Mother of…" Grimmjow uttered, sinking down onto the bed while Komo chuckled a little.  
Sitting there quietly the punk held the mug near him while the smaller man sat next to him staring off into space, keeping some distance between them.  
"Oi, Komo." Grimmjow finally spoke, leaning closer beforehand to catch him off guard once he turned to look. Tensing he stared the blue haired punk down, gulping slightly when he shifted closer and pressed his lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4

At first the teen flinched away, while Grimmjow simply moved away to sit back in the same position he was in before and stare into his mug in contemplation.  
"What was that?" Komo asked, genuinely confused by what had just happened.  
"I was seeing what kissing you was like." he responded casually, putting his mug down to pull himself up and off of the bed.  
"You can't just kiss me then go home." the teen stated, narrowing his gaze.  
"I'm not going home." Grimmjow stated, tugging off his jacket to put it over a chair close by before turning to face Komo again and step towards him. "Well, not unless you want me to." he murmured, putting his knee on the edge of the bed on one side of Komo's leg as he pulled himself off of the ground to loom above him on the bed.  
"I, uh, what are you doing?" the gaming nut asked, shuffling back against the wall as Grimmjow closed in on him to be face to face again.  
"What, you're not attracted to me anymore?" he enquired, while Komo just began to blush and turn his head away with his hands up to hold Grimmjow back by the shoulders. Not that it helped much, the punk was marginally stronger than he was.  
"That's not-" Komo protested, shuddering and jerking gently when Grimmjow bit his neck and then drew himself back again.

The more he did it the less Komo protested, and after some minor persuasion the brute had managed to move him to lie down on the length of the bed. Peeping up at him through one cracked open eyelid Komo could see his electric blue eyes glued to him like a hungry predator, like a true panther. He seemed to be contemplating what to do now, his mouth opening so his teeth were bared as he leaned down to nip and Komo's neck again. Half way down he stiffened and all but jumped for the ceiling when someone knocked on the door.  
From outside Klara could hear a small scuffle and then a heavy thud, followed by more scuffling before Komo eventually answered the door.  
"Are you alright?" Klara enquired, hitching her brow as she peered in past her brother to look at Grimmjow, who was looking back at her from the floor.  
"He's painting me like one of his French girls." the punk spoke, watching her enter.  
"So you've forgiven him?" the blonde enquired, ignoring him to look at her brother.  
"Seems so." Komo answered, wrapping his blanket further around his hips to hide the result of Grimmjow's work.  
"Dad's gone out, and I'm going out as well, so you'll only need to make dinner for yourself tonight." she uttered, but before Komo could speak the punk was already up and doing it for him.  
"I'm taking him out anyway." he stated, getting his coat.  
"Don't keep him out for too long then, we have college tomorrow." Klara uttered, leaving them to their own devices.  
"We are?" Komo asked, knitting his brow together.

Pulling him against his chest Grimmjow muttered something and tugged the blanket out of his hand to pull over him as well.  
"Your room is like a fridge." he stated, picking Komo up to drag him onto his lap once he was back on the bed.  
"You said you weren't gay." the ebony haired teen spoke, attempting to escape his lap in vain.  
"I decided I would give it a go." he answered, but the smaller man did not seem convinced.  
"You can't just decide your gay, it doesn't work like that." Komo protested.  
"I wont know unless I give it a chance." Grimmjow argued, knitting his brow together.  
"And when you realise you're not gay, where does that leave me? How is that fair?" he asked, glaring.  
"Okay, do it this way." the punk spoke, pulling him against his chest again. "Just continuously make out with me." the punk stated, examining Komo's bewildered expression. "Your sister's going out and your dad's gone. No one is going to walk in on us." he uttered, rubbing his back gingerly.

Holding his ground to begin with Komo slowly let his resolve slip as he leaned in to begin to kiss him, his breathing becoming heavy the longer they went. When he shuffled to be on his knees while sitting on Grimmjow's lap he could not help but gasp when he felt the punk's erection against his jeans, though the brute did not seem at all bothered by this and continued to bite at Komo's bottom lip and run his rough tongue against the gaming nerd's far smoother one.  
At first he had been trying to keep his hands on Komo's shoulders but when the smaller man began to run his nails down his back and excite him he was enticed into massaging his back and stroke his waist, hips and thighs before cheekily squeezing his bum. The action in turn causing Komo to grind against him and make him feel far hotter under the collar.

Swallowing deeply in a way that made his whole Adam's apple shift Grimmjow pulled away and put his forehead onto Komo's shoulder.  
"Why did you stop?" he asked, glancing at the punk's gelled blue hair.  
"If we keep going I wont be able to control myself." he responded, digging his nails into the blanket that was still covering them.  
"What if I don't want you to?" the teen asked, whispering it into his ear. Shuddering a little Komo nuzzled into Grimmjow when the punk dug his nails into his back and growled under his breath.  
"Shit, you're driving me." he uttered through grit teeth, sliding his hand down to grind Komo against himself again. "No." he grunted, pushing Komo away from himself.  
"Why not?" Komo asked, giving him a look of complete confusion.  
"I remember you saying you wouldn't sleep with someone right off the bat. So I was gonna woo you, or some 'Casanova' crap like that." he explained, keeping his face hidden from sight.  
"Oh." Komo uttered, rather surprised by him. "Yeah, I'd like that…" he spoke, cuddling into him.  
"I need a minute though." Grimmjow groaned, pushing Komo gently to get him off of his lap so he could go to the bathroom.  
"Should I get my dad's magazines?" he asked, but the punk just snorted a little out of amusement.  
"If you had made that slip up from when I stayed here before I don't think I'd have bothered to ask questions." he murmured, staggering a little towards the door. His erection died the second he opened the door and saw Kenpachi looming in there though.

All blood flow just dropped to his feet the moment they made eye contact, and in seconds he was back inside the room hoping Komo wasn't going to let the behemoth kill him.  
"Oh, hello Kenpachi." the ebony haired teen spoke, smiling brightly.  
"I came to check on you." he uttered, stooping to stick his head in.  
"I'm alright, but I'm not sure about him." he responded, glancing at Grimmjow, whose skin was pale enough to rival Ulquiorra's right now. Letting out a heavy grunt the punk twitched slightly, and watched the massive janitor pull himself back out of the doorway and disappear down the corridor again. "He's not that scary." Komo stated, watching the punk straighten up and grunt.  
"I'm not scared of him." he muttered, attempting to man up before shrivelling back against a corner of the room when Kenpachi stomped past to go back down stairs.  
"Totally." Komo snickered, getting off his bed to go towards the door. "Not going to the bathroom?" he asked.  
"Don't need to go anymore." Grimmjow groaned, retrieving his coat.  
"Then I'll go." he spoke, leaving the punk on his own to hope that Kenpachi did not come back.

Finally managing to leave the house the punk was thankful to be away from any dangerous implement that could have been thrown at him, specifically Kenpachi's fist. His line of vision constantly looking forward as he held Komo's hand and practically puffed himself up to scare off anyone that made even a remote comment on their way down the street.  
"I found this place a few days ago." Grimmjow stated, pushing open the door.  
"This place looks really fancy." Komo uttered with uncertainty.  
"Yeah, Ulquiorra suggested it." the punk spoke, feeling slightly uncertain now.  
"Can I help you?" the man at the small box asked, eyeing the pair up and down.  
"Ulquiorra Cifer told me to meet him here." Grimmjow stated, watching the man shuffle uneasily now and nod.  
"This way, gentlemen." he stated firmly, shooing off the guard that had come from nowhere. Sheepishly Komo just smiled at him however, and then followed Grimmjow when he was jerked forward by the punk stood behind him. He was beginning to hate guys that were taller than him.

Heading through the restaurant they soon went to an area what seemed empty, the pair peering about until they heard the familiar voice of Gwen beckon them over.  
"You're just ahead of Ulquiorra." she spoke, smiling sweetly from the table she was at.  
"This place is so fancy." Komo uttered, feeling far from comfortable.  
"Isn't it just? I used to own a flower shop right next door to Ulquiorra's café. We ended up knocking down the wall and turning it into a restaurant." the green haired woman explained, putting down another arrangement of flowers by the window.  
"How come there aren't any flowers in the main part of the building?" Grimmjow asked, examining the stargazer lilies.  
"Ulq' thinks I'll end up bringing pests into the restaurant." she sighed, making sure everything was in the right place. "So I sell them as gifts for anyone who wants to give one to the person they're eating with." she explained, heading over to the table to sit down.  
"Do they sell?" Komo asked.  
"Yeah, but I think they would sell more if I could advertise them, or put them in more places in the shop." she grumbled, leaning her cheek onto the palm of her hand.

Examining the two men stood at the entrance to the area they were sat within Komo pouted a little, this place seemed too guarded to be a simple restaurant.  
"Ulquiorra didn't seem like the kind of person to own a restaurant." the ebony haired teen uttered, looking back at Gwen.  
"Oh, he owns lots of things. This restaurant is just one of them." Gwen explained. "He even owns the host club Grimmjow works for." she added, seeing a small scuffle from the door as her boyfriend entered and took his coat off. "He's here." she uttered, trying to sort herself out before he spotted her. "Afternoon Ulq'." she spoke coolly, waving at him as he came up to the table.  
"Hello." Komo spoke, giving him a hesitant smile as he leaned down to let Gwen kiss his cheek.  
"I'll be down once I've checked on the office upstairs. Just order me the usual, Gwen." the man stated, nodding to Komo and Grimmjow before he went through a set of doors.

Having ordered and gotten their starter Gwen continued to stare out the window at the traffic going by while the punk and gaming fanatic attempted to make small talk.  
"Man you're a slow eater." he uttered, finishing the last of his before-dinner snack that Komo was barely half way through.  
"You just eat too quickly." the ebony haired teen responded, rolling his orange orbs slowly. "You'll choke if you keep that up." he told him off.  
"Pft, he's unlikely to choke." Gwen uttered through a small chuckle, turning her attention away from the window to look at the door. "His food's going to get cold." she murmured, stealing another fancy prawn off of his plate.  
"He must be quite wealthy." Komo spoke, gaining Gwen's attention.  
"You wouldn't think it. He's very careful with his money." she explained.  
"Born into it, huh?" he asked, nodding a little as she nodded slightly. "You can tell if someone's born like that, or gets rich." he explained.  
"Oh, how so?" Ulquiorra asked, finally appearing at the table once more.

Flinching Komo peered up at him with a look of shock and uncertainty again.  
"It's just…" he stammered, ushering himself into silence.  
"Ah, no. Go on, tell us." Gwen uttered, wafting her hand curiously.  
"Well, when you're born rich you don't buy expensive things all the time." he spoke, making Grimmjow snort.  
"What?" he asked, staring at Komo as if he had grown a second head.  
"Well, it's true isn't it? If you start out poor and suddenly get a lot of money you buy everything you see, to try make yourself look richer than you really are." the ebony haired teen uttered, pouting at him slightly. "At least, that's what this millionaire on television said." he added, trying to avoid saying anything else by putting food in his mouth.  
"I guess it's somewhat true." Ulquiorra uttered, glancing at Gwen having noticed a significant drop in prawns that usually littered his plate. "I'm not that wealthy however. I'm with only the money I've made through my business, I didn't want to be living off my parents miles from home." he uttered, sticking his fork through one of the prawn to check it over before eating it.  
"You seem like the kind of person who would have been a lawyer." Komo commented.  
"I have a PHD in law." he stated, picking up some of the salad off his plate.

Leaning in Grimmjow smirked, his blue eyes flickering at Komo.  
"I have a PHD as well." he uttered, watching the ebony haired teen turn to look at him in surprise.  
"You do?" he asked, eyeing him up and down with disbelief.  
"Yeah, I've got a pretty huge-" he purred, before being cut off by the waitress coming over with the main course.  
"A pretty huge what?" Komo enquired, turning to look at him again having thanked the waitress.  
"Not at the dinner table." Ulquiorra stated, narrowing his gaze at Grimmjow.  
"Yeah, yeah." the punk grumbled, digging into his food while the teen began to try cut up his steak.

Peering out the window again Gwen slowly shifted her leg backwards and began to run her foot up Ulquiorra's leg, to which he pause with his fork in his mouth and looked down past the end of the table. Grimmjow on the other hand has been sliding his hand up down a patch of bared skin at the bottom of Komo's back, making his skin crawl slightly.  
"Are you enjoying the steak?" Gwen asked, peering between the pair.  
"Yeah, it's really nice." the gaming nerd uttered, smiling lightly. Grimmjow on the other hand just nodded and grunted through a mouth full of food and went back to eating.  
"You probably wont get to try it very often." the woman uttered, watching the goth get up to go to the bathroom. "That steak alone costs thirty." she whispered, making Grimmjow choke a little. "And the wine costs forty." she added, watching Komo gasp with awe.  
"That's really expensive." he spoke.  
"Yeah, Grimmjow's really spoiling you tonight." she chuckled, observing Grimmjow's pale and shocked face change to a forced smile when Komo looked at him.

Swallowing the food Grimmjow got up and took Gwen to the side, his eyebrow twitching slightly.  
"I'm paying for this?" he asked, while the woman just smirked.  
"Ulquiorra's still a bit miffed." she explained, while he just ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I thought this was a free meal?" he enquired.  
"Free? You want to show your sorry to Komo with free food?" she asked, hitching her brow.  
"If I knew this would cost me this month's rent I'd have taken him to McFondles." he grunted, turning to glance at the thin teen who had finally finished the first half of his dinner.  
"Because nothing says 'I'm sorry' like taking him to a greasy burger joint." Gwen uttered, frowning up at him before glancing at Ulquiorra who had come back and was now looking at the pair of them suspiciously.  
"What are they doing?" he enquired, sitting down in his seat.  
"I'm not sure. Grimmjow had something urgent to tell her I guess." he answered, checking out the menu. "You sell pheasant under glass here? It must be really nice if it costs fifty." the teen uttered, rather gob smacked by the prices.  
"This is an expensive restaurant." the goth uttered, watching Gwen sit back down and go back to eating while the brute stiffly murmured something about needing the toilet.

Finishing their meal Komo leaned on his elbow and stared at the restroom doors vacantly, Grimmjow had been gone an awfully long time.  
"You don't think he bailed after seeing how much the food was going to cost him do you?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the table.  
"He's smarter than that." Ulquiorra uttered, sliding out his seat. "I'll go find him." he uttered.  
"No, it's alright, I'll see if I can't find him." the teen uttered, wandering off towards the doors ad pushing himself through them.  
The bathrooms were easy to find, and surprisingly spacious once he had gone inside. Tilting his head about he glanced up at the open window and knitted his brow together, it seemed a little small for the punk to have squeezed himself through but he had proven him wrong on numerous occasions. "Running away isn't fair." Komo mumbled, sliding his hand into his pocket  
"I've not ran away. That starter isn't sitting well." came a weak and groaning voice, making him turn his head slightly.  
"Grimmjow?" he enquired, glancing under the door at his shoes. "I was beginning to think you had ran away." the teen uttered.  
"I'll be out in five minutes." the punk grumbled, cursing slightly when his stomach tightened again.  
"Okay." he spoke, heading out to go back to the table.

Explaining that Grimmjow was hiding in the bathrooms without going into much detail Komo sat back down and began to look at the desserts.  
"He'll be glad to know Ulquiorra was nice enough to let him off this time." Gwen uttered, who had found herself alone at the table yet again. "So he wont have to worry about paying the bill.".  
"He'll be glad to know that." Komo chuckled, examining the ice-creams before shutting the pamphlet.  
"Are you enjoying your evening then?" she asked.  
"Yeah, it's went surprisingly well." he uttered, examining the flowers again. "I don't get why he doesn't like your flowers." he mumbled, managing to pull one out of the pot near the window. "Spray them with pesticide and it's nothing to worry about." he stated.  
"I told him that, but then he said the pesticides would be worse since they could get in the food and make the customers ill." she explained, frowning a little in thought. "He worries too much, I think." she then sighed, tapping the side of her fist onto the table gently. "I can't go anywhere without someone at least four meters behind me, keeping an eye on me." she explained, glancing past Komo's shoulder to the pair of guards still stood by the walls.  
"Why?" the nerd asked, turning to look over at them.  
"He has this crazy idea that something might happen to me if I'm on my own." she grumbled, moving her hand up to hold her lower jaw.  
"Do you ever sneak off?" he asked, hitching his brow.  
"I've tried to before, which is why I now have a tracking chip in my phone." she mumbled.

Furrowing his brow Komo peered at her phone for a moment and then back to her.  
"That's kind of creepy." he stated, while Gwen just chuckled a little.  
"He's not as possessive as he sounds. I was the one who suggested he put the chip in my phone, so I could go out by myself without having some suited up guy or black car tailing me." she spoke, playing with the touch screen.  
"Did it help?" he asked curiously.  
"Well, evidently not. I'm still followed around, and he thinks he's sly about it. All my idea did was make it harder for me to hide from my guard and go missing for a little while." she grumbled.  
"What about turning your phone off?" he suggested.  
"He can turn my phone on somehow, he didn't tell me exactly how he does it though." she explained, turning it off to prove her point.  
A few minutes later the phone then turned itself back on, lighting the screen up as she shrugged and put it into her pocket.  
"I couldn't handle a possessive guy." he stated, watching Grimmjow finally come back from the bathroom looking haggard.  
"I'm never eating here again." he groaned, sitting down to rub his stomach.  
"I'm blaming it on your eating too fast, I had the same as you and I'm fine." Komo told him off.

Going their separate ways at the end of the evening Komo thanked Ulquiorra and Gwen and followed Grimmjow down the street.  
"Have fun at the theatre." he called, smiling at them.  
"I just wanna get home and sleep." the punk croaked.  
"Should we part ways now then?" Komo asked, being dragged forward moments later.  
"You're staying with me, remember?" he stated, leading the teen down the street.  
"I am?" he asked, genuinely unsure as to when they had agreed upon this earlier.  
"Yeah." the punk stated, shoving their intertwined hands into one of his pockets.  
At his flat he practically kicked his shoes across the hallway, threw his coat into a heap and landed on his bed in one consecutive movement.  
"My bed is so much comfier than I remember." the punk groaned, tilting his head up to examine Komo. The smaller figure had been hovering near the side of the room, not quite sure what to really do with himself until Grimmjow beckoned him over and dragged him down onto the bed to cuddle him. They did not really say anything after that, as the punk had fallen asleep almost instantly, and it was not until that next morning that Komo could feel the drooling, snoring brute begin to wake up again.

At first Grimmjow had flinched, as he had forgotten about Komo up until now, but settled soon enough and began to squeeze him into a rough hug. The innocent cuddle did not last all that long however, as Grimmjow soon enough began to slide his hands down the teen's back and pull them together.  
"Morning." he grumbled, taking a moment to sniff the crook of Komo's neck.  
"Morning." he responded quietly, glancing at the alarm clock. "We've only got an hour before college starts." he murmured, hearing the punk groan as he refused to get up.  
"I don't know about you but I need to go." Komo uttered, attempting to squirm out of his grip only to find the punk roll him onto his back and get on top of him.  
"You don't want to go though, do you?" he asked with a purr, pulling Komo's legs up so he could squeeze Grimmjow's hips with his thighs. "Not without me, anyway." he stated, kissing him on the lips for a mere second before deepening the kiss when Komo moaned in disapproval.

Sliding his hand under his shirt Grimmjow bit at Komo's neck before sliding his top off completely. Blushing the ebony haired teen shivered as the punk left a trail of kisses down his torso and stomach, his entire body then squirming when he attempted to take his jeans off.  
"We wont have time to get showered and have breakfast." he protested quietly, not particularly struggling to avoid the situation.  
"Fake a sickie. Who's gonna question it?" Grimmjow grumbled, dropping his jeans off the side of the bed. "We can go in at twelve." he murmured, going back to leaving small teeth marks on Komo's skin.  
"This doesn't bother you?" the teen asked, biting his tongue when he felt Grimmjow nip at his hip.  
"As if I like going to college." the punk muttered.  
"Not that, my body." Komo stated, frowning weakly.  
"Why would it bother me?" the blue haired rebel enquired, pausing to get up and loom over him again.  
"Up until yesterday you were strictly into women…" the teen spoke, narrowing his gaze a little as he sat up, albeit awkwardly since his legs were up and over Grimmjow's hips.  
"You have no idea how much gay porn I had to watch to get this far." the punk muttered, dragging him up onto his lap so it was more comfortable for the both of them.

Growing silent Komo simply stared at him sceptically while he examined Komo's chest.  
"I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't talk to you anymore, since you were gay." Grimmjow explained, giving Komo's torso a long hard stare. "But then it pissed me off to think I wasn't going to talk to you anymore." he muttered. "I thought about how I felt… and I'm not a woman before you say anything." he grunted, turning his eyes up to glare at Komo, who gave him a look that said 'I wasn't going to say anything' in return. "I kind of enjoyed it, the cuddling crap. At least it was better than when some bimbo was clinging onto me." he spoke, talking to himself more than Komo at this point. "Don't get the wrong idea though. I still prefer women over men." he stated bluntly. "I'm only okay with you getting this close. I wont be going to any gay bars with you." he spoke, going back to running his fingers down Komo's back as the smaller man chuckled a little.  
"I don't know any gay bars." he uttered, sliding one of his hands up to run it through the back of Grimmjow's hair.  
"I was tempted to take you to one, but no. I will never step foot in a gay bar again." he groaned, causing Komo to blink.  
"Again?" he asked, the brute had been in a gay bar before?  
"I went to one to see what it was like, as part of my research a few days ago." the punk explained in a low voice. "I got hit on more than once, and I swear someone pinched my ass." he hissed, feeling near enough defiled.  
"What, like this?" Komo asked, pinching his ass.  
"Yeah, but see… It's okay when you do it. I'd punch any other guy in the face for even suggesting it." the punk reasoned, grabbing the nerd's boxer clad bum.

Humming in thought the ebony haired teen glanced past Grimmjow's shoulder.  
"You're surprisingly controlled. I imagined you constantly trying to undress me." the teen spoke, feeling Grimmjow tut.  
"You're already naked, you're just going to be in trouble when that isn't enough to keep me satisfied anymore." he commented, while Komo simply pouted.  
"You aren't shirtless though." the teen uttered, tugging at the wrinkled fabric dividing them. Without needing any other reason to do so Grimmjow then took his shirt off, smirking somewhat smugly when the gaming nerd began to stroke his abs and toned stomach curiously.  
"I think your happiness just went up a hundred and ten percent after seeing me without a shirt." the punk stated, while Komo shied away for a moment. "No one can resist this." he then added, flexing a little to show off.

Captivated by the whole thing Komo stroked his skin slowly, while Grimmjow hitched his brow and examined the smaller man's eager expression.  
"Let's just cuddle for a bit, I can't be arsed getting up yet." he reiterated, dragging Komo down onto the bed before pulling the covers over them.  
"You're going to get me in trouble. I told you I wouldn't-" the teen protested, dragged into silence by Grimmjow kissing him.  
"Lunch time's a good time to go to college, alright?" he grumbled, shutting his eyes.  
"Alright…" Komo sighed, resting his head on Grimmjow's arm.  
"Now go to sleep, you should be enjoying this as much as I am." he murmured, nuzzling into the top of his head to sniff his hair. "There aren't many people who can get this close to me." he spoke, tickling Komo's scalp when he breathed out across his hair.  
"I know." Komo murmured, sliding his hands up hold Grimmjow's shoulder blades.  
It felt like a quiet 'I love you' between them, which made the pit of Komo's stomach churn as he watched Grimmjow's eyes shift underneath his eyelids from time to time.

He had not felt this happy for a while, and he was sure Grimmjow felt the same way without really saying it. Their gang only needed two people to make it work.


End file.
